House Words Drabbles
by The Huntress of the Moon
Summary: A collection of drabbles (stories with 100 words each) about the House words/mottos of each of the major houses of Westeros, from the POV of someone from that House. Updates daily starting from 6/20/13
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a collection of drabbles concerning the House mottos of the major houses of Westeros, usually centering around one member of that House. This is my first time writing for the ASOIAF fandom, so please bear with me! XP As always, reviews are highly appreciated *hinthint. Mild spoilers through to A Dance with Dragons, so read at your own risk! (but please read ;D)**

**Disclaimer:** **George R. R. Martin owns the series. I only own the thoughts, dialogue, and actions that were not explicitly described in the books.**

* * *

As High as Honor

All his life, Jon Arryn had been honorable and obedient. He was childless, so he looked upon his two young wards, dutiful Eddard Stark and jovial Robert Baratheon, as his sons, and loved them as if they were.

When King Aerys II demanded those two boys, Jon Arryn disobeyed, for the first time. He had sworn to protect them, and so he raised his banners in revolt, knowing that everything was about to change.

Later, Ned approached him and asked, "Why did you refuse the King? Isn't loyalty important?"

"Loyalty is valued," Jon replied, "but not as high as honor."

* * *

**Depending on the amount of reviews and how often inspiration strikes me, I'll try to update once a day, in alphabetical order of the major Houses. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM me or review (or both) and let me know! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised, here is Chapter 2 of the drabbles, featuring King Robert of House Baratheon (Ours is the Fury). Hope you like it! Please review :)**

* * *

Ours is the Fury

Robert Baratheon knows that he should feel ashamed, or disgusted, when Tywin Lannister presents him with the ruined bodies of Rhaegar's wife and children. However, all he feels is satisfied revenge, and relief. Revenge, for Rhaegar stealing Lyanna away – of course, he makes himself believe, of course she was stolen – and relief, that he didn't have to kill them.

Later, Ned confronts him about it – Ned, who had always stood by him and supported him – and says, "The Targaryens - theirs was the reign of cruelty, not yours."

Robert replies coldly, "No, but ours is the fury," and turns away.

* * *

**Please please please review, guys :) I'm trying to reach a goal of 100 reviews, and it would make me very happy if I could achieve that goal :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I promised the mottos would be in alphabetical order of the House, but I was having a huge brain fart with Greyjoy, so I decided you guys would probably appreciate an on-time update more than alphabetical order. So, here is House Martell from Elia's POV. (I promise, House Greyjoy will come soon). Also, to the reviews I got concerning suggestions on POVs, my goal for this story was to have the POVs from people who didn't have their POVs in the actual series, so that I could be more creative but still be canon. ****Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**Warning: this chapter has mild spoilers from ADoD. As long as you know about Aegon, you should be good. Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: George R. R. Martin owns the series, characters, and ideas. I only own what was not explicitly described in the books.**

* * *

Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

Elia Martell was never meant to be a Targaryen; she may have married a Targaryen Prince, but she knows that she is a Martell. And that knowledge gives her strength.

When Rhaegar Targaryen stands by her, smiling sadly, at their wedding, she thinks, _I am unbowed._

When Rhaegar rides past her to crown a young wolf girl the Queen of Love and Beauty, she thinks, _I am unbent._

When the giant of a man approaches her, his hands stained with the blood of the unknown infant that had replaced Aegon in her arms, she closes her eyes.

_I am unbroken._

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, here is House Lannister presented from Joanna Lannister (wife of Tywin)'s POV. I know I've been writing a lot of serious stuff lately, so I'll try to put more humor and fluff into the next few drabbles! Hope you enjoy this, and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: George R. R. Martin owns ASOIAF, the characters, and ideas. I only own what was not explicitly described in the books.**

* * *

Hear Me Roar

Joanna Lannister is a lioness, proud and golden and strong. She ignores Aerys Targaryen's repeated advances, his threats and promises, his attempts to impress her.

One day, Aerys burns a man from the dungeons. Joanna is disgusted, but she stands with an impassive expression as she watches the man die. For she is a lioness, and lionesses do not show weakness.

The King laughs delightedly, leaning over in the Iron Throne to draw her attention to the man. "Look, Joanna! Hear him scream."

Joanna smiles, angry yet polite. "Hear me roar," the lioness replies coldly as she leaves the room.

* * *

**If you guys have any ideas or suggestions for the other Houses, feel free to let me know! Just remember, I'm trying to stay with characters who did not have POVs in the actual series, though. Review, please, or hear me roar! (just kidding, but please review anyways XP)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all of you guys for reviewing - you guys rock! Anyways, here is House Stark (Winter is Coming) with Lyanna's POV! Hope you guys like it, and please review! This drabble is assuming that R + L = J. **

**To FanofASOIAF, thanks for your review. After re-reading the previous chapter, I totally understand where you're coming from, and I'll try to write another Lannister chapter, hopefully with better context. I was just rushing to get the fourth chapter done and didn't really revise it well. (Sorry)**

* * *

Winter is Coming

Lyanna Stark accepts another rose from Rhaegar when he returns, but her smile falters as she sees how worried he looks.

"Robert," he answers her unspoken question, pulling her into an embrace. "And your brother. They've started a rebellion."

Lyanna is speechless.

"Loyalist forces are going to meet at Summerhall, and then converge on Storm's End." Rhaegar gently tilts her chin up. "Lyanna… I might have to leave, to fight."

She closes her eyes and lightly touches the gentle swell of her belly, afraid for the people she loves, forced onto opposite sides of an imminent war.

_Winter is coming._

* * *

**I'm also sorry to say that I might have to break my promise of daily updates, because I'm planning to participate in a school writing contest, and would like to devote what little free time I have to focusing on that. I'll be updating irregularly, maybe once every two days, for the next week or so. Sorry! To make up for that, I'll do bonus chapters, or whatever you guys want. I'm so grateful for your continued support. Review, please! :)**


End file.
